Heartbeat
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat. Rolivia


Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is a Rolivia songfic to the song Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood. I own no rights to this song and am only using the lyrics for the purpose of telling this story. This fic is dedicated to an amazing girl that you all know as Marchitayska. Her fics are as wonderful as she is and I strongly encourage you to check them out. She actually showed me this song and I absolutely loved it and I knew I needed to write a fic! So, I hope you enjoy! Please read, review and enjoy!

Heartbeat

Amanda Rollins sat on a bar stool in a crowded bar. It was Friday night and nearing 10pm. The bar crowd was starting to become more rowdy. The music was playing loud from the jukebox and people were dancing to the beat. Her gaze moved to her squad mates, Finn and Carisi, who were playing a friendly game of pool. She chuckled as she watched her former partner win yet another game against Carisi. As the song changed, she spotted Olivia Benson walking back from the bathroom. The brunette was a vision, dressed in a black suit jacket and slacks with a blue cotton shirt underneath. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and bounced as she moved. Amanda listened to the words of the song as she watched her Lieutenant, and for the last three weeks, girlfriend walk towards her.

 _I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd_ _  
_ _Oh but I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_ _  
_ _Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_ _  
_ _And then there's night life tonight that I, I want you to myself_

Amanda's eyes connected with Olivia's and both women smiled at each other. The blonde felt her heart rate increase as she became mesmerized by her girlfriend. Every time she was around Olivia Benson she could no longer think straight. Every time she was in her presence, her breath hitched and her heartbeat sped up. In that moment, she wanted to run away with the brunette, run away somewhere where they could be alone.

"Hey." Olivia smiled as she reached the blonde, sitting down across from her. "It's so loud in here."

"Yeah, it is." Amanda smiled. "You know what? I have an idea. You wanna get out of here?"

Olivia smirked, "Why Detective you're such a flatterer."

Amanda chuckled, "Actually that isn't what I had in mind at all. Come with me?" She stood up and extended her hand to the brunette.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, as they waved goodbye to the guys and headed out the door.

Amanda looked over at her and smiled, "Trust me." She led them to her BMW Coupe and they both got in.

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_ _  
_ _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_ _  
_ _Saying everything without making a sound,_ _  
_ _A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_ _  
_ _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_ _  
_ _Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

As they drove through the city, the music from the radio played softly. Olivia looked over at the blonde, her lips curving into a smile as she became awestruck by her beauty. The streetlights illuminated the blonde's features in a soft glow. Olivia could feel her heart pounding as she slipped her hand into the blonde's, interlocking their fingers.

Amanda looked over and smiled at the brunette. "This is nice. Just you, me and the radio." She squeezed their joined hands gently. "Lately I've just felt like we've been so busy with work and everything we haven't really had time to be alone."

"I know." Olivia nodded. They had been bombarded with case after case lately and had had little time to really see each other outside of work. "Where are we going? We're almost out of the city."

"Just trust me Liv. I promise I know exactly where I'm going." Amanda squeezed Olivia's hand reassuringly as she turned onto an exit road, heading towards the outskirts of New York City. They continued to drive for what could have been hours; but neither woman seemed to mind. They drove until they could no longer see the lights of the city, the glow of the moon and the stars being their only overhead light. Amanda rolled the car down a side road and finally pulled to a stop, turning off the engine of the car. Opening her door she walked around and opened Olivia's door, extending her hand to the brunette.

Olivia took the blonde's waiting hand and stood up, taking in the scenery. Just ahead of the car was a beautiful river, the water softly lapping against the shoreline. Above the river, the moon shown brightly, casting a picturesque glow on the water. Surrounding the river was nothing but fields, filled with grass and shrubs. Olivia watched as fireflies danced in sync above the field; their small bodies emitting a soft blaze over the vast landscape. In the distance they could hear crickets singing softly.

"Come with me." Amanda smiled at her girlfriend's mesmerized face. She took the brunette's hand and guided her over to the field, their shoes feeling lighter as they reached the grass.

 _I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_ _  
_ _I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_ _  
_ _You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song_ _  
_ _We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

"Amanda this is beautiful." Olivia finally whispered. "Where did you ever find this place?"

"When I first moved to New York, I was still trying to deal with everything that had happened with Patton, and so I needed an escape." The blonde's eyes were fixed on the water. "So one night I couldn't sleep so I just decided to drive. I needed to clear my head and driving seemed like as good a way as any. I drove and I noticed this side road and it led me here." Amanda smiled, her gaze moving to meet chocolate brown eyes. "Now I come out here sometimes if I need to get away."

Olivia stepped in front of Amanda, resting her hands on her waist. "Thank you for showing it to me. It's beautiful."

Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her close. "Well I figured it was fitting to take the most beautiful girl to the most beautiful place." Leaning up she kissed her softly, Olivia's arms pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. As they pulled apart, they rested their heads together.

"I know it's only been a few weeks." Amanda whispered. "But I love you Olivia Benson.

The brunette smiled, leaning in to reclaim the blonde's lips. "I love you too baby."

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_ _  
_ _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_ _  
_ _Saying everything without making a sound,_ _  
_ _A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_ _  
_ _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_ _  
_ _Yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

As they pulled back gently, Amanda smiled at Olivia. "Dance with me?" She asked.

"To what music?" Olivia chuckled softly.

"We don't need music." Amanda grinned as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and rested her head on her left shoulder. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, as they swayed to the melody of the crickets.

 _I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_ _  
_ _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_ _  
_ _Saying everything without making a sound,_ _  
_ _A river rolling in the background, underneath a harvest moon_ _  
_ _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_ _  
_ _And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

As they swayed softly, holding each other close, they could feel their heart beating softly. The rhythm was slow and steady as Amanda closed her eyes. "I could do this forever." She whispered.

"Do what?" The brunette asked quietly.

"Dance to the rhythm of your heartbeat."

Author's Note: Ahhh I lived vicariously through Amanda and Olivia in this fic. Yes, this is my idea of the perfect date. Maybe one day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
